Sora the Ranger
by Sora532
Summary: Sora is on patrol one day when he sees something completely horrible and tries to help it through the hard times


**So I decided to write another Fanfiction about Sora. Ever since I saw a picture on the Internet featuring abused animals, I started thinking about Sora being a ranger that protected these animals. This fanfic is something that I'd like to think would take place after Sora's adventure in Kingdom Hearts 3. So this fanfic was born and I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts in anyway because if I did, well I wouldn't be here now would I?**

Sora was walking down a path, still wearing his adventure clothes from his third adventure: A Black Jumpsuit with matching gloves and shoes and humming a tune to himself but stopped when something caught his eye: he saw a group of poachers abusing an animal Sora could not see so he stormed over.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teen demanded of the poachers. They knew that this particular ranger was very fond of animals and if anyone tried to poach them, they would dearly regret it.

"We were…" they tried to explain but couldn't because their voices trailed and they quickly made a run for it. Sora heaved a sigh before kneeling down to see what animal had been abused this time.

What he saw nearly scared the pants off of him: it was a young puppy, not a even a few weeks old maybe a month old and it appeared battered, bruised and had blood over its normal cream coat of fur.

"Oh no," Sora murmured worriedly as he picked up the injured animal who couldn't fight him off after the beating that it had sustained from the poachers.

Sora was genuinely concerned with this animal health and well-being and ran off back to command central in order to get some help.

"Sora, you're—what happened to that puppy?" Aqua asked, looking horrified as she saw the heavily abused animal that was in Sora's arms.

"I'll tell you later, where's Kairi, I think she might want to take a look at this," Sora explained with a grim expression on his face and Aqua nodded before leading him to Kairi's clinic where she was finishing a checkup on another less abused animal.

"Hi Sora, how was pat—Oh my god! What happened?" Kairi exclaimed, noticing the beaten up animal in Sora's arms.

"I found the little guy getting beaten up and trampled by some poachers in the woods nearby so I just had to help him!" Sora explained but Kairi had already taken the puppy from Sora's arms and started running some tests when Riku came into the room.

"Aqua told me about some poachers?" Riku asked and Sora and Kairi nodded in the affirmative so Riku asked Sora some questions, making notes about what the poachers looked like before reassuring the two that the poachers responsible will be caught and left the ward without another world and launched an investigation about them.

"So what should we do with this one?" Kairi asked, turning back to Sora as Terra, Roxas, and Ventus came back from patrol.

"Hey Sora, how was patrol?" Roxas asked and Sora recounted the story for what felt like the fourth time and all three of them went off to help Riku with the investigation.

"Sora, I think this puppy is in critical condition, if you hadn't found it, it would have probably have been dead by now," said Kairi and Sora breathed a sigh of relief and he resolved to stay with the puppy until it recovered fully, and only left to go on patrol for those good for nothing poachers.

Sora hadn't found any of other abused animals, which was a relief on his part, but he saw plenty of healthy ones approach him and he smiled brightly as he petted them gently on the muzzle of their fur or held them in his arms if they happened to be small and light enough. Sora's mind was still on that abused puppy and he smiled at his animal friends before saying goodbye and headed back to command central.

"Is the puppy getting better?" Sora asked Kairi, who smiled and nodded. Sora pumped his fist into the air and breathed a sigh of relief that it was okay. Kairi smiled as she watched Sora relieve his feelings. Ever since Sora came back after put back everything that was connected to him, he had started to become very fond of animals because of all the help that they had given him on his journey and when he got back, he found out about an organization that helped protect them and he signed up right away. The others quickly followed suit, seeing they had nothing better to do after their adventure was through and everyone had been saved. Soon enough, they had also become fond of the animals and also vowed to protect them.

"Sora, I'm happy to report that the puppy that you brought in is at full health and fitness," Kairi told Sora happily who whooped in pleasure but noticed that the puppy was shy and was rather timid.

"What's wrong little fella?" Sora asked gently, watching the puppy turn away from him and Sora pulled out a treat from his pocket and offered it to the little guy.

The puppy sniffed the treat before cautiously eating from his hand and realized that it tasted awesome ate some more that Sora had offered, smiling, as the puppy seemed to grow less timid.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kairi asked as Sora picked her up.

"I don't know, but I don't think that she should sleep in a cage because that's probably how she has spent her life with those poachers and I think that she's had enough misery in her life, and besides, she never got to meet her own mother. That had to be much worse," said Sora sadly and Kairi nodded in agreement before Sora snapped his fingers and came up with an idea.

"I know, she can stay with me until we find her mother," said Sora happily and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Well Sora, what do you want to name her?" Kairi asked, pulling out a sheet of paper as Sora cradled the puppy in his arms and thought of a name.

"I'll name her…Cream," said Sora as Kairi smiled at him wrote down the name on the sheet of paper and handed it to Sora who put it in his pocket and carried to dog in his arms.

Cream jumped out of his arms and began running around in circles, apparently chasing its own tail and Sora couldn't help but laugh at her antics before rubbing his cheek against hers and Cream cooed in delight and she walked right next Sora, surprising him as he thought she'd be much harder to bring out of her shell than expected but was very pleased all the same and laid out a bed for her to sleep on before giving her dinner and they both quickly fell asleep into a blissful oblivion.

Sora woke up to Cream's angry barking and saw that someone was trying to break into his house and he quickly stopped them with his keyblade and the sight of it was enough to send the thieves home running.

"Thanks Cream," said Sora as he pet her on the top of the head and she leaned into his touch as he walked away and came back a moment later with some food in hand and she quickly ate hers while Sora quickly ate his. Like man like pet.

"C'mon Cream, let's go," Sora smiled as he attached the collar to Cream's neck but made sure it wasn't tight enough to choke her but tight enough to it wouldn't fall off as they walked to command central.

"Sora, we have some bad news," said Terra and Sora's eyes widened as he led the way to Clinic where Kairi could be seen trying everything in her power to try to save the dog that was lying there, unconscious.

"Is that?" Sora asked but Terra answered his question with a nod as he saw Cream trying to get to her mother and Sora helped her get onto the table where she cuddled with the mother that she barely knew.

"How did this happen?" Sora asked.

"I was on patrol a few minutes ago and saw those same poachers from when you found Cream and saw that they were abusing another animal except this one turned out to be the mother and they seemed to recognize me as one of your friends and they quickly ran off and Sora smiled before turning to Kairi.

"Kairi, do you want some help with the clinic?" Sora offered and Kairi nodded as this was going to be a tough operation and she knew that Sora's cure spell would come in handy as they both began operating on the parts that needed serious care and Sora would coat his hands in green light before gently caressing the older dog's limp legs and attempt to mend the bones that he could easily tell were broken and felt them quickly heal and he smiled at his success and Kairi told him that Aqua would help him with the healing process as she left to cover for Sora's patrol time and a few minutes later, Aqua strolled into the room with her azure hair tied in a pony tail and she was wearing a doctor's coat before her hands were coated in bright green light and started to help Sora with the healing process.

After six hours of constant healing, Sora and Aqua made a breakthrough! They had successfully managed to restore Cream's mother back to full health! Sora was pleased that he was able to help reunite a family before another thought struck him.

"Who's going to look after them? Now that the mother's been found?" Sora asked and Ven came into the room.

"Sora, can you help us find the poachers?" Ven asked and Sora nodded and the boys left without a word, leaving Aqua behind so she decided to play with Cream so she pulled out a stick and it quickly caught the young puppy's attention and Aqua kneel down and would raise the stick slight above Cream's head and she would bark happily while Aqua laughed and stroked the older dog who was resting after the operation.

Sora and Ventus were looking for those poachers when they heard voices coming from a clearing up ahead.

"I'm telling you, if those rangers didn't get in our way, we would have gotten their fur and we could have sold it for millions," said one of the poachers as he laughed evilly and the duo hid behind a bush as to not be seen.

"What do we do now, boss?" one of the grunts asked and Sora's hands clenched into fists and Ven had to restrain him from giving away their position and Ven luckily had the sense to record the discussion.

"It's easy, we just find more animals, kill them, and sell their hides for the jackpot and then we'll be living the good time," the leader replied as Sora couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the bush.

"I heard that!" Sora shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the group and Ven quickly followed suit and called Riku and Terra through the communicator and telling them that they had found the poachers and to bring the police to command central.

"So, you heard our plans? Well we'll have to kill you so no one else will ever know," said the leader while the two teens rolled his eyes.

"Well, you'll have to catch us," said Ven as he and Sora ran off and they all growled before pulling out various weapons and running after them.

Both boys were exceptionally fast but they were moving deliberately slow as to keep the poachers hot on the trail and were pleased to see them still following in hot pursuit with Terra and Riku along with a dozen police officers waiting inside and the plan worked perfectly. Sora and Ven managed to get the poachers inside the HQ and they were immediately arrested and were declared guilty for animal abuse and were sentenced a number of years in prison.

Sora grinned in satisfaction as he watched the poachers get taken away and Cream cuddled into his hand affectionately and Sora smiled before petting her on the top of the head before he decided to adopt the mother as well and spent his time playing with the pair of energetic dogs.

**The End.**

**What do you guys think of this? I personally thought that it was good for me to be able to vent my feelings about animal abuse into a fanfic and it makes me feel much better now. Thanks for reading (and reviewing if you submitted one!) **


End file.
